Imagine me & you
by Charlie. HH
Summary: Ren acaba de casarse con Jeanne, y, en la ceremonia, conoce a todos los amigos de ella. Entre ellos, Horokeu Usui, del cual se enamora en tres segundos. Excesos de miel, tiranía y angustia. AU.
1. I

**Imagine me & you**

_Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki._

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_Advertencias: futuro __Sh__ōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash._

* * *

Todos. Todos se acercan a felicitarnos. Se te ve contenta, porque… bueno, sonríes. Estás feliz.

_Es el gran día._

Nadie ha faltado. Las apariencias ante todo. Aún así, me da igual. No puedo separar la mirada de su hermoso vestido blanco, y de lo contenta que se ves allí. Está hermosa. Lo sabe.

_Es tu gran día._

-Felicidades. Me alegro mucho por ti, Ren. Tu mujer es realmente preciosa-uno de sus conocidos se ríe, mientras estrecha mi mano. Le sonrío.

-Lo sé.

-No digáis esas cosas-se ríe ella, de manera delicada. Y vuelvo a sonreír cuando me coge del brazo-Oh, allí están. ¡Marco!-llama a su amigo. Él se da la vuelta, y mi mujer (qué reciente suena todo) me arrastra hacia él. No opongo resistencia alguna.

-Los recién casados. No sabes cómo me alegro por ti, querida-comentó el rubio. No hacía mucho que le conocía, pero Jeanne sí. Eran amigos desde siempre-. Felicidades, Ren.

-Gracias-dispuesto a estrechar la enésima mano que se me ofrece en lo que llevamos de noche, adelanto mi palma, pero él se adelanta y me da un beso, después de darle uno a Jeanne. Intento reírme de la situación, al ver que ella lo hace; sabe cuánto odio la fricción corporal innecesaria.

-¿Y Lyserg?-pregunta ella, de manera cortés. Si no me equivoco, era el novio de Marco; el chico tenía alrededor de veinte años. Encima de gay, pederasta. Demonios; no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales. En cambio; era su pito… pero no les tenía especial afecto, no.

-Está con Usui. Ya sabes, su hermana fue con Lyserg a la facultad-contesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Dónde está Horo-Horo?-insistió ella, sin soltarse de mi brazo. ¿_Horo-Horo_? ¿En serio? Ése también era gay. Hasta el nombre tenía pluma. ¿Qué maldita afición tenía mi mujer por los homosexuales?

-Pensé que después de casarte ya no querrías saber de mí.

Voz grave, jovial y algo ronca. La más agradable que había oído en la vida.

Y al darme la vuelta, mis ojos quedan perdidos en los tuyos. Tres segundos. Tres segundos que, prácticamente, hacen que me ahogue.

Luego, otra voz. Y casi siento como si el agudo timbre de mi mujer me fuese a partir los tímpanos.

-¡Al final has venido!-ella se alegra, soltándose de mi brazo para saltar a los suyos.

Te ríes, y aceptas su abrazo.

-A ver, ¿cómo no iba a venir?

-Pensé que estarías ocupado en Hokkaido-explicó ella, con un leve tinte de resentimiento en la voz.

-Para tu desgracia, te diré que me he mudado a Tokio. Ya no tienes excusa para evitarme-te vuelves a reír, al tiempo que su abrazo se detiene.

Luego, separas la atención de Jeanne para mirarme. Piel pálida.

-¿Tú eres el que la tendrá que aguantar hasta que se mueran?-preguntas, con tono burlón. Tal vez idiota, sí, pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Eso espero-qué fácil resulta contestar cosas así en situaciones comprometidas. ¿Qué más comprometido que una boda?

Tu sonrisa se ensancha un poco más.

-Ren… ¿verdad?

La mía también.

-Y tú eres Horo-Horo-contesto, indicando que no me gusta tu nombre. Tú te ríes, notando la resignación de mi tono de voz.

-Horokeu Usui, si lo prefieres-comentas, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Horokeu-casi suplico. Te vuelves a reír.

Y sé –cosa que no significa que lo acepte- que de ahora en adelante, haría cualquier idiotez por verte reír.

…

-Bonita boda-oigo a mi espalda. Me giro, aunque sé que eres tú.

-Sí… Jeanne ha hecho un gran trabajo en prepararlo todo- casi inconscientemente, mi mirada la busca. Desde que te habías regresado de donde fuese que estuvieses con Lyserg, ella no había dejado de hablar con él. Supongo que está bien… ellos antes habían sido _algo más_ que amigos.

-Es genial- comentas, sonriendo, al tiempo que te apoyas a mi lado en la baranda del amplio balcón.

Asiento. Guardas silencio un momento.

-Oye, no es por ser pesado, ni nada de eso… pero… es _tu_ bonita boda.

Sin saber bien por qué, me río un poco.

-En _mi_ bonita boda hay demasiada gente-te explico, viendo de soslayo cómo te acomodas el traje. Se te nota incómodo.

-Uy, ya entiendo. No era mi intención meter el dedo…

-Supongo que estarás acostumbrado-te interrumpo, casi inconscientemente.

Y, en principio, no pretendo que entiendas mi humor asquerosamente homófobo. Y, cuando veo que te ríes, me sorprendo. No sé si es porque no me gustaría que te hicieras es idea intolerante de mi persona, y ahora que has oído lo que acabo de decir, es lo más probable, o porque, en vez de ofenderte o lo que sea, sólo te carcajeas.

Al final, sólo me alegro. Porque, una vez más, había conseguido hacerte reír.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, mi gente. La idea de este Fic es sacada de una película llamada 'Rosas rojas'. El título original es 'Imagine me & you'. Sacad conclusiones. xDD_

_Espero que haya gustado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. II

**Imagine me & you**

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_Advertencias: futuro Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash._

* * *

Sé que el padre de Jeanne me habla. Lo sé. Aún así, no le escucho. No despego la atención de ti… y no entiendo qué demonios haces hablando con mi hermana.

No soy idiota, por lo que finjo escuchar a mi suegro, contesto con algún 'sí' de vez en cuando y río cuando Jeanne, colgada de mi brazo, lo hace. Cuando el silencio se extiende más de lo normal; es cuando supongo que se han dirigido a mí. La última vez que el hombre se dirige a mí, no me doy cuenta del extenso silencio –que ha esta altura debe de ser de unos treinta segundos ya-.

-¿Ren?

Le miro. Ahora sin darme cuenta, me había quedado mirando a mi hermana.

-¿Qué te parece?-insiste, al ver que le presto atención.

-Eh… claro.

Jeanne me mira, alzando una ceja. Sabe que no estaba escuchando; no es adivina, sólo me conoce.

-Genial, haré que te llamen. Ahora disculpad, sabes que tu madre suele excederse en las bodas- ambos reímos hipócritamente ante su comentario. Le besa la mejilla, me da la mano y se aleja. La miro, y pone los ojos en blanco. Ella también detesta la manera superficial y ególatra de tratar a los demás que tienen nuestros padres.

-Ren, ¿de qué hablabais?-pregunta, sonriendo un poco.

-De trabajo-adivino. Es lo único de lo que hablamos.

Ella sonríe un poco más.

-Te has salvado-ahora se ríe, antes de darme un beso. No insiste en preguntar sobre qué tema del trabajo; es obvio que no hacía caso a su padre.

-Jeanne, has hecho un trabajo precioso-cuando me giro, veo a mi hermana acercándose. Y me sorprende que te dejes arrastrar por el brazo, con una sonrisa-. ¿Ya habéis visto a Li?, estaba por ahí…

Jun se acerca a Jeanne, y la abraza, obligándola a soltarme. Siento que te acercas, hasta colocarte a mi lado.

-¿Cuántos años os lleváis?-preguntas. Cuando me giro hacia ti, separas la mirada de ellas, para sonreírme.

-Tiene treinta y seis años, si es eso lo que quieres saber-no puedo evitar que me moleste tu pregunta. ¿Es que quieres ligar con mi hermana? ¡Es mi hermana!

-Eso ya lo sabía. Lo que quería saber es tu edad-contestas, sincero y sonriente.

-Tengo veintiocho años, Horokeu.

Te ríes, como si fuese indignante.

-Eres un jovencito aún-comentas, con tono serio, aunque sonríes.

Guardo silencio un momento, antes de alzar una ceja.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

Me miras. Ahora, te quedas serio, borrando la sonrisa de tu rostro. Y tienes que hacer fuerza, porque, al parecer, quieres que parezca que hablas en serio.

-Jamás lo sabrás.

Sin dejarme insistir, Jun se pone delante de mí. Extiende los brazos, como pidiendo que le dé un abrazo. Ella también sabe de mi rechazo hacia cualquier muestra excesiva de afecto.

Me acerco, dejando que me abrace, con una sonrisa. Después de todo, es una ocasión especial.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, Ren-comenta ella, aunque sé que se esfuerza. Porque… es complicado. Y sé que actuar de esta manera, celebrar una boda a lo grande, y fingir que Jeanne y yo nos amamos, cuando sólo nos queremos. Y ni siquiera de _este _modo.

Y Jun, aunque le parece mal lo que hacemos, lo entiende.

…

Estamos todos dentro. Te subes al escenario donde la orquesta tocaba antes, para golpear una copa con tu anillo dos veces delante del micrófono.

-Demonios-te quejas, haciendo una mueca ante el estruendoso ruido que provoca la copa. Se escuchan unas cuantas risitas.

Parece que no te gusta mucho hablar delante de tanta gente; de todos modos, te esfuerzas, y tampoco se te nota tan incómodo.

-Bueno-suspiras, y nos miras. No. No nos miras. Me miras-. Por ahí me han pedido que haga los honores, así que aquí estoy-se vuelven a reír. ¿Por qué se ríen sólo porque abras la boca? Tú también pareces desconcertado. Claro; se me olvidaba que esto es una boda. Y que están los hipócritas amigos de mis padres y los de Jeanne. Ahora todo tiene sentido- .No tenía pensado venir a dar un discurso, en realidad, sólo venía por la torta-nuevas risas. Frunces el ceño, con una pequeña sonrisa. Y, no sé cómo, pero _sé_ que tú también piensas que son idiotas-. Sinceramente, aún no me creo que la niña que lloraba cuando le curaba las rodillas raspadas se esté casando-Jeanne aprieta un poco más mi brazo, y sé que sonríe. ¿Por qué me sigues mirando, y no a ella?-. Yo… realmente no me lo creo. Vi cómo la niña de rodillas raspadas se enamoraba una y otra y otra… y otra vez-nuevas risas, a las que estas también se suman la tuya y la de Jeanne-, vi cómo se negaba a cortarse el pelo cuando le dio por raparse la mitad de la cabeza-me gustaría girarme, ver cómo se ríe. Pero no puedo dejar de mirarte cuando me correspondes-… y ahora veo cómo te casas con un chico que… bueno, que parece fantástico-me sonríes. A mí-, y muy guapo- no puedo evitar sonreír un poco también-. Demonios, Jeanne, me haces hablar como un viejo-se queja, y todos se vuelven a reír-. En fin, que me alegro que hayáis encontrado el amor y todo eso en el otro. Y que seáis felices. Para siempre. Tienes suerte-sigues mirándome.

Sonrío, a lo que los otros aplauden. Jeanne me mira, como para avisarme, antes de acercarse a tu encuentro para darte abrazos y las gracias.

Siento un brazo sobre mis hombros. Sé quién es.

-¿Quién es ese que se te quiere tirar?-sonríe de manera obscena.

-Hao, tienes treint…

-Veintinueve, y si vas a decirme eso de 'es hora de que controles tus hormonas', guárdatelo. Te digo que quiere algo contigo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la parte de afuera; ya estaba oscureciendo, y la cansina presencia de tanta humanindad junta sólo se apaciguaba con el aire fresco que hacía que el largo cabello de Hao (recogido en una coleta pese a sus quejas, gracias a la insistencia de Jeanne) se moviese de un lado a otro.

-¿Te acabas de despertar, o es que sólo te haces el idiota? Hao, me acabo de casar.

Miré a los que estaban en la parte exterior de _mi_ boda. No habían muchos presentes; la mayoría había salido para fumar.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? Todos los maridos tienen aventuras, Ren- me obliga a mirar en tu dirección. Hablas con Jeanne.

-No seas cerdo- me quejé.

-Bueno, si tú no lo quieres, me lo quedaré yo. ¿Cómo se llama?

Hao era el único amigo que tenía, desde que tengo memoria. Y no era gay, ni hetero. Ni bisexual. Sólo un maldito depravado.

No supe por qué, pero no le quise dar tu nombre. Y, en el momento, me pareció lo más normal del mundo que la idea de que pudieses ser _de alguien_, me repugnase.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?-insistió, sonriendo un poco más y alzando una ceja.

-¿Interrumpo?-te plantas frente a mí. Hao se escurre de mis hombros. Sonríes, algo incómodo-… es que te estaba buscando.

-No nos conocemos-te giras hacia Hao cuando te habla. Correspondes su sonrisa-. Soy Hao-te tiende su diestra.

-Eh…-te apresuras a corresponderle-Horo-Horo-me miras. Te sonrío, porque no sé qué hacer-, o Horokeu.

Sonrío un poco más.

-Eres el hermano de Yoh, ¿verdad?

Hao parece sorprendido. Yo lo estoy; no sabía que conocieses al otro Asakura.

-¿Le conoces?-Hao re sonríe, de esa manera que yo conozco. Por una sonrisa así, comenzamos a ser amigos. Para llevarte a la cama.

-Poco. Es amigo de Lyserg y Jeanne… pensé que vendría.

-Su mujer está dando a luz-explicó Hao, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. Aunque odiaba a Anna, era su sobrino de quien hablaba.

-¿Qué?-se rió ante tu reacción. Asintió, sin dejar de sonreír- Pues… dile felicidades de mi parte cuando le veas. Aunque es probable que no me recuerde.

-Mi hermano no se olvida de la gente agradable.

Te ríes.

-¿No decías que me buscabas?-me veo obligado a intervenir. No estoy dispuesto a presenciar un asalto de piropos , y menos si es contigo. Y luego me doy cuenta de que me molesta que me parezca normal.

Asientes.

-¿Por qué?-insisto, deprisa.

-Tranquilo, Ren, no voy a violarte- abro mucho los ojos, sintiéndome ruborizar. _Aún._ Sonríes-. Es sólo que me voy.

-¿Ya?-y no sé por qué, pero todo se me hace pesadamente gris. Tal vez por la aplastante probabilidad de que esta será la última vez que nos veremos.

¿Cómo demonios te das cuenta de que me hace sentir mal esa idea?

-Jeanne me ha invitado a vuestra casa cuando volváis de la luna de miel.

Malinterpretas mi cara sorprendida con una de desagrado. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo sé. Así que me apresuro a hablar:

-Genial. Me encargaré de todo-sonrío como un idiota-. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Los tamales-sonríes, mordiéndote el labio inferior en señal de cuán apetecibles son… Deliciosos.

Sacudo un poco la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo, como para despejar la mente. Tú me miras con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como divertido.

-Se le dan bien-Hao me salva el culo. Apartas la mirada (que había acaparado al intervenir) de él para mirarme, sorprendido.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

Sonrío de lado, casi automáticamente, ante tu tono incrédulo.

-Claro.

-No digas 'claro'. A mí se me da fatal-te ríes, haciéndome sonreír.

Miras para atrás, donde hay un chico que yo no había visto en la vida. Seguramente, no habría venido a la boda; viste unos vaqueros y una chaqueta, y Jeanne había insistido en la etiqueta. Haces un gesto, indicándole que espere un segundo.

-Bueno, me esperan…

-¿Es tu novio?- pregunta Hao, sin rodeos. Le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, y él entiende que es una clase de reprimenda-. ¿Qué?

Para mi sorpresa, te vuelves a reír. Y lo que me sorprende aún más es la palpitante punzada de molestia que siento en el estómago, al saber que ha sido Hao el causante. Y no es el hecho de que haya sido Hao. Es que no he sido yo.

Y eso hace que me moleste aún más.

-No, es mi mejor amigo- contestas, sin dejar de sonreír. Te encoges de hombros-. Os presentaría, pero es muuuuuy gay.

Sé que eso último lo dices por mí. Encima, me miras, sonriente. Eso consigue que olvide mi enfado conmigo mismo para avergonzarme y hacerme sentir extrañamente mal.

-Oye, yo no…-comienzo. No quiero que pienses que soy un maldito homófobo intolerante

-Sé que no- no me molesta que me interrumpas, porque yo no habría sabido cómo pedir o _insinuar_ una disculpa. Te vuelves a girar. El chico golpea un par de veces un reloj imaginario de su muñeca. Nos miras-. Me voy.

- Podríamos quedar un día- te invita Hao, sonriendo.

Pareces sorprendido, pese a que era lo más evidente. Claro, se me olvidaba que tú no conoces a Hao

-Eh… claro- sonríes, antes de dictarle tu número de teléfono a Hao, mientras él te entrega una tarjeta con el suyo. Te giras hacia mí-. Dile a tu hermana que se pase por la floristería.

Claro, la floristería. ¿Qué maldita floristería?

-Como digas-frunzo el ceño. Sigo pensando que te quieres ligar a mi hermana.

-Nos vemos, Ren.

-Hasta la noche de los tamales-suelto como un idiota, cuando veo cómo te alejas. Me hace sentir un poco menos idiota cuando sueltas una carcajada.

-¡Un placer!- grita Hao, a lo que correspondes con un '_saludos a Yoh'_.

Siento cómo Hao me descuartiza con la mirada. Atino a ver cómo te alejas. Sé que he sido un idiota.

-¿'Hasta la noche de los tamales'?, ¿en serio?-me mira, indignado.- ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada?

-Cállate, Hao.

-Vale, finjamos que no he visto cómo te mira. Tengo los ojos en el culo- se queja, comenzando a seguir el camino por al que me dirijo.

-No en el tuyo- comento, cuando repara en el trasero de Lyserg-. Tiene novio.

-Uuy, es marica. Así será más fácil-se ríe.

-Tiene novio-repito, cansado.

-¿Y desde cuándo eso importa?

* * *

_Too young to have tied ourselves_

_Have tied ourselves_

-Too young to be one (The turtles)

* * *

_Mi gente, el segundo capítulo._

_¿Soy a la única que vio a Hao bajito? De todos modos, NO: es el más alto y más seme de todos estos maricas. Y de todos los del mundo._

_De ahora en adelante, al final de cada capítulo, pondré _alguna_ parte de _alguna_ de las canciones de _The turtles_; '_Imagine me & you_' es la primera frase de la canción '_Happy together_' (que, seguramente, todos conozcáis), y me dio por ahí._

_Espero que haya gustado, aunque parece que este Fic no tiene muchos lectores. _TT-TT

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. III

**Imagine me & you**

* * *

_Capítulo III_

_Advertencias: futuro Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash._

* * *

-Por fin en casa-suspira, dejando la maleta al lado de la puerta. Sonrío un poco, antes de cerrarla.

No me molesta para nada su comentario; yo habría soltado algo por el estilo de no habérseme adelantado. Porque aquellas últimas tres semanas habían sido… aburridas. Es decir, no; habíamos ido a un hotel (de Tailandia, país favorito de Jeanne) y habíamos estado por allí, haciendo lo que siempre hacíamos… No, no podía decir que habían sido aburridas. Me había divertido; disfrutaba realmente en su compañía. Era mi amiga.

En realidad, nuestra relación conveniente funcionaba, en gran parte, por nuestro trabajo; nos absorbía tanto que no teníamos tiempo para nosotros. Yo tenía tiempo para mí, y ella para ella. No para nosotros.

Vi cómo se dejaba caer en el sofá, como un peso muerto (esa clase de cosas sólo las hacía delante de mí; las señoritas no se comportan así), sin poder evitar pensar que, en realidad, no había un nosotros. Estábamos los dos, juntos, pero no unidos. Jamás podríamos llegar a formar un algo cualquiera.

-Cariño…

-¿Qué quieres, Jeanne?-suspiré, a sabiendas de que me pediría algo, entrando en la cocina. Oí cómo se reía.

-Un poco de zumo.

Le serví y tomé una botella de leche. Me acerqué a ella y me senté en un sillón.

-Oye, Ren, recuerda que tienes que llamar a tu hermana-habló, antes de abrir una revista sobre sus piernas. Asentí.

-¿Por lo del viaje? Le dije que lo pagaríamos nosotros.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes como es-cerró la revista de pronto-. Hablando de eso, he llamado a Horo-Horo.

Horokeu, quise corregirle.

Sabía muy bien de quién hablaba; aquel chico de la boda, de cabello azul, ojos negros, piel pálida y voz perfecta. Porque no pensaba decírselo, pero había estado esperando el momento en el que el tema de tu persona, amante de los tamales, saliese de su boca desde que te marchaste de nuestra boda.

Y, lo peor de todo, es que no entendía por qué.

-¿Horo-Horo?-inquirí, haciéndome el tonto.

Ella entrecerró un poco los ojos, y sonrió antes de volver a abrir la revista. Odiaba cuando sabía, creía o pensaba cosas que no me decía, tomando ese aire misterioso que me hacía sentir cual conejillo de indias.

-Aquel chico de la boda, ¿recuerdas?, el de las flores, el que se hizo amigo de Jun e hizo el brindis. Mi amigo, de pelo azulito…

-Ah, Horokeu-asentí, antes de ponerme de pie, dispuesto a ponerme en mi escritorio a trabajar un poco.

-Pues le he llamado-repitió, alzando sólo un poco la voz, para que aún estando en una habitación diferente pudiese oírla; la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones transcurrían de ese modo. De haber pasado por mi cabeza la remota idea de que, al levantarme, dejaríamos de hablar de este tema y, por consiguiente, de ti, me habría pegado con cola al sillón. Cosa que, sí, me molesta.

-¿Y?-le insté a continuar, sentándome en la silla, para luego soltar un suspiro.

Habría sido exagerado decir que había echado de menos todas aquellas facturas, hojas repletas de números y nombres de empresas y mi escritorio de caoba, pero era la verdad.

-No me contestó. Le dejé un mensaje, para que me llamase luego. ¿Te comenté que le invité a cenar con nosotros algún día?

Oí sus pasos acercarse hasta donde yo estaba.

-No, pero él lo hizo.

-… Bueno. Es probable que llame, ¿vale?, era sólo para avisarte. Yo me voy a duchar y dormir, que estoy muy cansada.

-Claro-comenté, sin prestarle mucha atención; había perdido el interés. Ella me besó la mejilla, antes de volver a alejarse.

-¡Oye!-asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. La miré, en señal de que también la escuchaba-, ¿qué te parece si invitamos también a Hao? ¿No crees que harían una gran pareja?

Estuve a punto de retorcerme cual poseído por Lucifer encima de mi escritorio. ¿Qué por qué? A saber. Pero no, es que en serio que no. No me gustaba Hao contigo. No me gustaba nada.

-Claro-repetí, volviendo a mi mesa.

No era sólo que no me gustase. Es que se me retorcían las entrañas ante la idea.

_Horokeu no podía ser de nadie._

…

Desde hacía dos días, me encontraba de vuelta en la calidez (no calidez, más bien conocimiento) que me proporcionaba mi casa. Por fin, habíamos dejado todas las cosas de la boda en paz, aunque todavía había quien nos llamaba para darnos las felicitaciones -las típicas personas que tenían que ordenar a su secretaria que se lo recuerde (para quedar bien, claro), y de las que nosotros (al menos yo) no nos acordábamos jamás-, y podíamos centrarnos en continuar con aquella vida de hipócritas farsantes que habíamos decidido llevar. Y estaba cabreado.

¿Qué por qué? Porque, desde que Jeanne me había dicho que llamarías por lo de la cena, no podía pasar más de cinco minutos despegado del maldito teléfono. Y eso, en serio, conseguía molestarme muchísimo.

En fin, estaba de un humor de perros.

-Bueno, Ren, me marcho al trabajo. ¿Me prometes no comerte al cartero cuando llegue, y abrirle la puerta de manera educada?-inquirió, abriendo la misma, con una sonrisa.

-No me causa la menor gracia, Jeanne.

-Es divertido cuando estás de malhumor, en serio-se rió-. Cuídate. En un rato nos vemos.

Asentí, sin separar la vista de las facturas. Me puse de pie, emocionado y rápido, al oír el teléfono sonar. Pensaba en que sería mejor esperar a que sonasen un par de pitidos más, porque sino, te pensarías que soy un desesperado o algo así, cuando divisé las llaves de Jeanne colgadas del llavero.

Me cagué en la puta madre de todo dios, adivinando que me pediría que se las alcance luego, o algo así; no sería la primera vez.

Lo descolgué, sin importarme cuántas veces había sonado, sentándome en el sillón que ella había elegido para nuestra nueva casa.

-¿Qué?-gruñí, volviendo la vista al papel que había traído conmigo para entretenerme mientras tanto.

-Eh… ¿Hola?

Me quedé en blanco.

-¿Horokeu?

-Sí- te quedas callado un momento-. Perdona… ¿tu nombre era…?

Me quedo aún más en blanco. Me siento como un maldito idiota. ¿Por qué demonios había creído que, porque yo no hubiese dejado de pensar en ti, tú habías pasado igual? Me sentí realmente estafado. ¡Jamás me había pasado algo así! ¡Tenías que haber pensado en mí, al menos, una vez!

-Ren-contesté, además de molesto (y mucho más malhumorado), sintiéndome un real idiota.

-Ay, mierda, claro-te reíste-. Lo siento, en serio…

-Ajá-contesto, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque eso demuestra todavía más que estoy molesto. Y tú pareces saberlo.

Te quedas callado un momento.

-¿Está Jeanne?

Y eso me molesta aún más. El hecho de que hayas llamado para saber de Jeanne, y no de mí, me jode. Aunque era lo más probable, y eso hace que me sienta aún más cabreado y gilipollas.

-Acaba de salir-contesto, soltando un bufido luego, como para que tengas claro que sí, estoy molesto.

-Oh… Pues… ¿podrías decirle que me vuelva a llamar cuando regrese?

-Claro-contesto, bufando otra vez.

Guardas silencio otro momento.

-Yo…-vacilas un momento. Me pareció ver, el día de la boda, que, cuando eso ocurría, te rascabas la parte trasera de la cabeza con una insistencia preocupante, como si allí se hallasen todas las respuestas-Ren… no sé si debería decirte esto…

-¿El qué?-al notar el tono desesperado en mi voz, me reprendo a mí mismo mentalmente. _¡Gilipollas!_, o algo así.

Te vuelves a reír, como si tú también te hubieses dado cuenta y te gustase.

-Tenía ganas de hablar contigo-explicas.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que sonrío como el idiota que últimamente me siento, me pongo serio. No era una maldita adolescente, demonios. Encima, ¿por qué demonios debía creer en tus palabras, quien ni siquiera recordaba mi maldito nombre? Y, por sobre todo eso, ¿sonreír por unas palabritas tuyas? Demonios, eras el amigo de mi esposa.

-Espera un momento, Ren, ¿vale?

Me fastidia el hecho de que te quedes a la espera de una respuesta me agrade.

-Claro-repito una vez más, intentando sonar molesto. Es decir, por mucho que ahora lo repitas, habías olvidado mi nombre.

-Genial-sé que sonríes. Apartas el teléfono de tu oído pero, aún así, oigo lo que dices-. Claro, señor. ¿De rosas?

-Son las favoritas de mi mujer; mañana es nuestro trigésimo aniversario-explica un tercero, de voz maltratada por el tabaco.

-Oh, felicidades-te ríes un poco-. Prometo hacerle un ramo precioso… Los quiere para mañana, ¿cierto?

Escucho un pequeño golpe, y supongo que es porque dejas el teléfono en la mesa.

-Sí, bien. Yo mismo me encargaré de llevarlos. Muchas gracias. Felicidades.

El hombre suelta un 'gracias a ti, hijo', y vuelves a ponerte el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Ren?

-_Prometo hacerle un ramo precioso_-repito, en tono burlón.

Y, en serio, me encanta que te rías.

-Treinta años son muchos, y más aún si es al lado de una persona-comentas, en un suspiro-. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-… ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

-No demasiado, pero…-te callas de golpe, y noto otro pequeño golpecito, como el de un bolígrafo contra un cuaderno- Oye, Ren, ¿estás ocupado?

Me pilla por sorpresa.

-No te creas que te libras, Horokeu. Sigo cabreado.

Cómo no, te ríes.

-Realmente lo siento, Ren. Eran muchos allí, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé; yo estaba allí. Y, ¿sabes?, me acuerdo de tu nombre.

Bien… ¿Era yo el que hablaba como una novia celosa? Y, encima, ¿era yo el que se había dado cuenta, tras repasar la conversación mentalmente por enésima vez, cinco minutos después de colgar, cual colegiala?

-Reeen-me llamas, y, casi, distingo un tinte de diversión en tu voz.

-¿Qué?

-Si me perdonas, renuncio a los tamales para invitarte a un chino.

Por tercera vez, me quedo sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo demonios sabías que me gustaba la comida china?

Antes de dejarme hablar, te explicas, como si adivinases mi estado de confusión:

-Tu hermana Jun-genial, de ella sí recuerdas el nombre (sigo creyendo, por muy gay que se supone que seas, que te la quieres tirar)- me comentó que sois de China, y que tú, en especial, prefieres _vuestra_ comida.

Me quedo en silencio, sin saber cómo contestar.

-Por favor-insistes.

Suspiro. Realmente (y no sé por qué) deseo perdonarte.

-Te perdono. Pero también quiero duraznos.

Me encanta que te rías por algo tan idiota.

-Hecho.

Sonrío.

-Bien, quiero verte ahora-vuelves a hablar.

-¿Qué?-inquiero, incrédulo.

-Sí. ¿Sabes dónde está la floristería donde trabajo?

…

Bien. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué estaba ahí. Sólo porque así lo habías pedido. Porque, demonios, era idiota, pero querías verme ahora.

Tragué con fuerza, antes de avanzar un par de pasos hacia aquella tienda. Me gustaba; tenía un aire hogareño, que yo no alcanzaba comprender, pero que, tal vez por eso, apreciaba en sobremanera. Por fuera, las paredes eran blancas, por las que trepaban largas enredaderas (pero sin tapar los cristales de los escaparates, cosa que me hizo pensar que estaban muy cuidadas y que eran podadas y guiadas en la dirección deseada a menudo) en una eterna carrera hacia el cartel de color marrón oscuro, donde se leía, simplemente, 'Damukko' en un color azul un poco oscuro. Qué nombre más feo.

Abrí la puerta, y una campana sonó. Me puse algo nervioso, en realidad. Miré a mis lados, encontrándome con una tienda bastante pequeña. Había un par de estanterías con unas cuantas plantas, y una placa con sobres de semillas y sus precios. Al lado del mostrador, había muchas flores, la mayoría de muestra, y, por el suelo, pero colocadas de manera que incluso resultaba elegante, más macetas, muy cuidadas.

-¡Voy!-oí tu voz, un par de segundos después. Saliste, secándote las manos en un delantal de color pastel- Disculpe por… ¡Ren!

-Yo…-me apresuré a hablar, sin saber en realidad qué decir, ante tu rostro sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que querías verme?

-Pensé que no vendrías-explicaste, sonriendo. Saliste de detrás del mostrador, acercándote a mí y me diste un corto abrazo. Como por instinto, aspiré de tu olor, del mismo modo que tú lo hiciste, casi con necesidad. Al darme cuenta, la situación me resultó violenta pero, antes de poder hacer nada, te separaste, mirándome, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Te dije que vendría-contesté, separándome de ti un poco, pero aún con nuestros brazos pegados.

-Ya… pero me he dado cuenta de que te gusta el sarcasmo…

Sonreí un poco, ante tu tono de voz caviloso, que me resultó extrañamente infantil. No me había esperado algo así de ti, pero tampoco me sorprendía. Es más, me agradaba.

-Bien, ven-me pediste, soltándote de mí, pero tomando mi antebrazo para guiarme hacia la parte de atrás del mostrador, donde habías aparecido.

Obedecí, encontrándome, en la parte trasera, una habitación que era más grande incluso que la parte de delante en sí. Había una larga mesa, donde, al parecer, esperaba un ramo de lirios blancos a medio hacer. Al lado de ella, unas cuantas cajas, con flores recién podadas y algunos ramos ya hechos. Me sorprendí cuando, sentada delante de otra mesa, me encontré a una chica de cabello castaño, que trabajaba en tallar y decorar una maceta, de manera bastante profesional, he de decir.

-Damu, este es Ren-hablaste, soltándome entonces, para pasar de largo por al lado de la chica en dirección a un perchero.

Ella separó la mirada de su trabajo, me estudió un momento, y sonrió.

-¿Eres ese Ren del que Horo-Horo no para de hablar?-inquirió, poniéndose de pie- De ser así, encantada. Si no lo es, también.

No sé por qué demonios, pero sonreí. Escuche el alarido, entre avergonzado y dolido, pronunciando algo así como 'Damukko' que soltaste, y tu cara algo ruborizada.

-Ah, entonces sí eres tú-ella sonrió, me tendió una mano, la cual estreché.

-Encantado-dudé un poco, pero le correspondí, medio sonriente.

-Eres una cotilla mentirosa-te quejaste, volviendo a mi lado.

Entonces, ¿eso significaba que yo te gustaba, o algo así? Es decir, no conocía a aquella chica, y, tal vez, se estuviese inventando todo aquello, pero, ¿y si no?

Había dos cosas que me confundían. La primera, era que, la posibilidad de que te sintieses atraído por mí no sólo no me desagradaba, sino que, incluso, me gustaba. Y lo extraño era que, siempre que yo me había enterado de que alguien de mi mismo sexo (porque, por experiencia, parecía resultar popular entre los míos) se sentía atraído por mí, me ocupaba en alejarme o dejar claro mi más que obvio rechazo. En cambio, ahora, en realidad, quería sonreír como un idiota por aquella confesión/mentira soltada por aquella chica.

Y lo segundo que me resultaba confuso era aquello, precisamente. ¿No parar de hablar de cierto sujeto, es síntoma de atracción o algo así? Porque, de ser así, tenía que preocuparme. No, no lo había hecho. Pero no lo había hecho porque no tenía con quién; ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿asaltar a Jeanne a preguntas de un chico cualquiera, que sólo había visto una vez en la vida? En realidad, no lo había hecho por cobarde. Y, ahora, tras pensar en aquella duda, me asaltaba una tercera: ¿por qué la idea de que tú hubieses hablado de mí sin sentir nada especial hacia mi persona, me daba retortijones que nunca, pero NUNCA, había sufrido?

-Ya, cállate-habló la chica, negando con la cabeza, antes de tomar tu brazo y tirar de él hacia su lado, colgándose de tu cuello-. Pero, ten sabido, Ren, que Horo-Horo es mío.

Sin poder evitarlo, alcé una ceja. ¿Suyo? ¿Qué tú pertenecías a alguien? ¡NO! Y menos a esa puerca entrometida, de voz chillona. Maldita ignorante. Ya me caía mal, ya.

-En serio, Damukko, eres una entrometida-negaste con la cabeza un par de veces, antes de volver a colocarte a mi lado-. Oye, me voy, ¿vale? Nos vemos mañana.

Ah, genial. ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta, Ren? El asqueroso nombre del negocio, era suyo.

-¡Vale! ¡Qué os lo paséis bien!-nos despidió, como si no te hubiese reclamado suyo, recibiendo un evidente rechazo como respuesta, sonriente. Su reacción tan natural me hizo pensar que aquello se repetía con frecuencia.

Soltaste un suspiro, en el tiempo que aproveché a observar el ramo de lirios, incompleto.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?-inquirí, señalándolo.

Me miraste, sin entender, por un momento.

-Ah, sí. No está acabado, ya ves. Esta vez no han dado buenas flores, pero, aún así, las utilizamos para decorar-sonríes, rascándote un poco la nuca.

-A mí me gustan-contesté, casi inconscientemente-. Es decir, no me gustan mucho las flores, ni nada, pero… los lirios violetas son mis favoritas.

¡Cállate, Ren!, me obligué. ¿A quién le interesaba aquello?

-¡Me alegra saberlo!-comentaste, sonriente.

A ti, claro, te interesaba.

-Eha, eha-Damukko nos empujó un poco, para que nos fuésemos- ¡Iros ya, hombre!

En otro suspiro, me tomaste del brazo y tiraste de mí. Una vez fuera, me soltaste.

-¿No has dejado de hablar de mí, _Horo-Horo_?-inquirí, sonriendo.

Me miraste con rencor, pero sonriente.

-Bah, tú calla, picudo.

-¿Picudo?-repetí, sin entender.

-Tu pelo-explicaste, encogiéndote de hombros.

-¿Y tú te quejas? ¡Si pareces un puercoespín!

-¿Yo un puercoespín? ¡Venga ya! ¡Tú eres un tiburón!

Y así, con cerca de treinta años, acabamos discutiendo toda la tarde a base de motes estúpidos, como si tuviésemos trece.

* * *

_People carry roses,  
Make promises by the hours,  
My love he laughs like the flowers.  
_

-Love minus zero (The Turtles)

* * *

_¡Hola, gente! Sí, aquí yo, bajo el aliento húmedo de mi linda _**Marlene**_, subo el tercer capítulo. (¡POR FIN!)_

_Tenía un poco abandonado este Fic... Y pues, iba a actualizar _**Change**_, ¡pero no! _:'D

_Pues darle las graaaacias a todos los lindos lectores de este Fic, y, en especial, a la linda de_** Joseph_,_**_ que siempre me apoya un montón en los Fics y es fiel a ellos :3_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
